Alien Emerald
are aliens very similar to Ultramen from the planet Emerald. They are major allies to the heroes Jumborg Ace and Jumborg 9. They only appeared in the TV series, Jumborg Ace. History Jumborg Ace Generation I A peace loving race, like Earth they too were invaded by the Alien Gross. With their great powers they fought off the invaders and knowing that they intended to conquer Earth they sent one of their kind to Earth to help. This being merged with Naoki Tachibana and his plane to create the being known as Jumborg Ace. Generation II The son of the original Alien Emerald, named Kain, appeared in Jumborg Ace episode 17 "Kain From Planet Emerald". He arrived to assist Jumborg Ace in fighting the kaiju, Freeze Killer. Later, in episode 26, "Jumborg Ace 2 is Born - the Name is Nine", Kain reappeared to deliver Jumborg 9 to Naoki. Trivia *Kain was voiced by Isao Sasaki. Generation III A third Alien Emerald appeared in episode 47, "Desperate Struggle! Ace VS. Nine". He arrived with the two original ones controlling Jumborg 9 to assist Naoki. Trivia *Voice actor: Goro Naya *The Alien Emeralds are very similar to the Ultras, both have time limits for how long they can operate on Earth and the Alien Emeralds have Color Timer-like objects on them. *In the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, the numerous nameless Ultras all resembled the Alien Emeralds, this may be due to time restraints on making suits for background actors but any real relation between them is unknown. *Though not in appearance, the Alien Emeralds inspired the Alien Esmeraldas. **The names of their home planets are very similar and they both have fighter robots that come from their planets. Data - Gen II= Alien Emerald II (Kain) :;Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 40 m *Weight: 100 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Emerald :;Powers and Weapons *Mental Abilities: The people of planet Emerald can project their minds to communicate with other beings. *Power Endowment: Emerald natives can bestow power into objects, this was how Jumborg Ace and Nine came to be. *Size Change: Alien Emerald can grow from human size to giant size and back at will. - Gen III= Alien Emerald III :;Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 40 m *Weight: 100 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Emerald :;Powers and Weapons *Mental Abilities: The people of planet Emerald can project their minds to communicate with other beings. *Power Endowment: Emerald natives can bestow power into objects, this was how Jumborg Ace and Nine came to be. *Size Change: Alien Emerald can grow from human size to giant size and back at will. }} Toys Two Alien Emerald figures were released by the Thai toy company ApexToys as part of the Jumborg Ace Series. Alien Emerald is #3 in the series and Alien Emerald II (Kain) is #4 in the series. Alien Emrld I toy.jpg|Alien Emerald the box credits him as Emerald Man Alien Emrld II toy.jpg|Alien Emerald II (Kain), the box credits him as Emerald Kai-n Gallery emerald seijin.jpg|Alien Emerald Alien Emerald I.png Kain.jpg|Alien Emerald Kain JUMBORG-ESMERALD.jpg Category:Jumborg Ace Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Allies Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Jumborg Ace